How to Woo a Smith
by Eros the Summoner
Summary: There is little question as to whether or not an alliance would be beneficial to Demacia and Ionia, and the only woman with the ability to secure such is Poppy. However, due to active Shadow Ninja activity the Kinkuo are tasked in defending these delicate operations. Something in Kennen's eye changes, he seems distracted, but it could not possibly from the stalwart smith... Right?
1. Hammer and Dagger

**Greetings Summoners! Long time no see. Finals are over! Winter break! Oh-rah! Alright so here's what's up. I've been working on both these stories for sometime and I lack motivation to finish either. I will... At some point but I'm posting both in order to see which the people would prefer I finish first if any at all. So read this one, go read A New World, it's about Veigar and a completely new life for him, don't worry he's still an evil mastermind... Sorta and in the mean time while I write these I'll be writing one-shots on the side (Since I now have time to do that.) Go me. I love you! Please enjoy.**

Autumn in Ionia was a time which every being in Valoran should experience once, mortal or immortal, landscapes became murals, boasting their colors to the world and bringing tears of pride to the artist. Rather than the beauty promised by reds or yellows, Ionia became infected with vibrant pinks, deep purples and majestic blues. The hills began the roll out greens of all manners, the skies became populated with the fluffiest clouds imaginable and the sunsets became brighter than ever before.

There was also the city state itself changing. With autumn also came the time of true feelings, also known as the time of courtship. The city and surrounding villages seem to grow brilliant lanterns of adoration, paper streamers and the most affectionate graffiti one could find. The most prosperous of marriages, the brightest eyed daughters and the most loving sons are born in this time and not a single so was ever unhappy.

"You both shall pay with your lives!" A high pitched Yordle cried out from a lonely dojo. It was located in the middle of a meadow, with constantly falling pedals to give the area a feeling of complete and serene mysticism. "There are strict rules for the game of tag and one of them is to inform all players of the game before beginning!"

Kennen sprinted through the meadow trees as the pedals danced around his speed. Wayward sparks of lightning shot from his feet and he moved faster and faster, examining each area for the slightest detail of where his comrades may have dashed too. It did not help that Akali could veil herself in smoke for long periods of time and Shen could literally teleport anywhere he could see. However, this was one of many games the Kinkou trio played with each other. Despite Shen's efforts to keep barriers up around himself, he had become rather close to his two comrades and Kennen was the happy heart that kept the order together and playful.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kennen spied a leaf branch, oh so slightly twitch the opposite direction of the wind. With a cocky smirk, Kennen changed his course and pursued whoever had made the slightest mistake. "Is that you Shen?" Kennen yelled up to the figure hiding within the trees. "Oh yeah, that's Shen"

It was a chase that would last the better part of half an hour, Kennen running on the ground and his prey above him through the leafs, only the opponents footsteps could be made out and when the timing was just about perfect, Kennen leaped. He soared through the air towards his target and latched onto what he thought would be Shen's powerful thigh and as soon as he made contact with flesh… "Tag! You're it!"

"Well done Kennen," Shen's voice came but from further above when Kennen was. With an uneasy glance, Kennen observed the space above him to see Shen, contently sitting in the higher branches. "You caught an ape." The Eye of Twilight mocked. Kennen observed his catch to see he was holding a rather large ape that did not look very pleased with the little Yordle at the moment. Kennen did not speak, only slowly let go of his catch and retreated from the tree. "Perhaps next time, you may catch a bear or even a small rabbit." Shen continued to laugh as he fell from the tree and gracefully landed on his toes.

"Or maybe even a boar," Akali's voice next as she approached her fellow ninja. Her veil covered her face, but if one looked close enough, there was indeed a smile hidden underneath it. Shen gracefully sat next to Kennen on the ground and quaintly Akali followed. The three sat in the grace that was the falling petals in complete silence from then on. Years of training together left the trio fairly comfortable with each other. Words were not ever needed to convey a point or a direction, to those unaware, it would seem the three have the same mind or are telepathically linked.

They sat in silence, without a word to one another and simply began their meditations after the brief game. It was a time to reflect on how peaceful this land truly was and the importance of the Kinkou in this society. There job was to make sure that such breezes always blew with balance and tempo. Any offset in this balance would be their charge to remove. They keep order where there is none and chaos to places without. They continued to sit until a swift wind blew past each of their faces and each rose from their position on the ground.

"We are summoned…" Shen ominously spoke to the others.

"By whom?" Akali answered him.

"It is Karma… I pray everything is in balance where she is. We move with the wind."

On the other side of the map, preparations were being made, the kind that one only makes for incredibly long journeys or a long visit with one's in laws.

In the great city state of Demacia, a caravan was being put together under the cover of night as to avoid the gaze of assassins and spies for Noxus, the state's sworn enemy. The rain had begun not so long ago and the furious paced packing was only lit by a single lantern. Amidst the darkened figures, three stood out as varying greatly in size and form.

"Are you positive this is what must be done?" The shortest of the group inquired.

"I believe it to be. Your service is truly legendary, young Poppy." The man covered in armor and a golden cloak assured.

"It is my father's wish to see Bandle City and Demacia become allies, it is my wish to see harmony in Valoran. I gladly go to my duty this day."

"Galio will guard you with his life."

"I know. There is none I would prefer to have by my side." Poppy looked up to the massive gargoyle, who was cloaked as well. "Shall we go on another adventure my friend?"

"It shall be the grandest yet." Galio agreed.

"Your service will not be forgotten. If Ionia is to forgive us for our tardiness during the Noxus invasion this is the only way, and we will be ever closer to an alliance that can stand up to the Noxus hoard. Remember, to take this caravan to the docks on the other side of Demacia, your ship is waiting for you there."

"I know Prince Jarvan." Poppy assured him. "I will do what I must." After a few short goodbyes, Poppy loaded onto the caravan and set off, with the stone form Galio resting in the rear. It was just the two of them and enough food for the journey. Both were incredibly capable warriors but that did not stop Jarvan from feeling a pang of fear, this was either the greatest move of political career or the worst.

"Karma." Shen spoke from the shadows. All the others currently in her war room were startled by this intrusion but Karma simply turned around without any surprise.

"Truly, you Kinkou really must learn to use a door." She mocked as Kennen and Akali joined their brother in the light. "Ah, good, you brought all of yourselves." She then turned to her generals and politicians and waved them outside with a kind smile.

"Why have you summoned us, Enlightened one?" Akali asked with a bow.

"Demacia." She cryptically responded. "They are sending an ambassador tonight who shall arrive in three days. I do not need to tell you how much unwanted attention this will bring but we need Demacian support if our enemies ever return from the cesspool they crawled out of."

"What's this got to do with us?" Kennen spoke up.

"Protection." She answered. "No doubt the ambassador will have a bodyguard but Ionia will look weak if we cannot protect our own. We must show that our people are in accord and our soldiers are strong. Despite the fact they are, we prove this to Demacia. The point is, I require your aid in protecting both our ambassador and the Demacian one."

"This does not pertain to balance." Shen coldly answered. "It is not a matter we may impose our will on."

"Oh come on Shen." Kennen retorted. "We have done nothing but train for the past eight months. The students need some experience! And we need something to do other than play tag all day…"

"He speaks the truth, the students could use a legitimate assignment, and we could use the time to sharpen our skills." Akali agreed. Very few people were aware of it, but Kennen knew, he knew Shen transformed into a mere child when Akali would ask anything of him. Despite his intense training to be heartless, when it came to Akali, his judgment would occasionally sway towards her side of thinking.

"Very well," Shen finally answered. "Karma, you will have your protectors. However if the ideals of balance dictate we leave for any reason-"

"You shall be gone. I understand." Karma finished for him. "You may take your leave Kinkou"

"Wait! Who are we protecting?" Kennen asked as Karma made her way to the door.

"I know not of whom Demacia is sending, but your Ionian charge is a young Yordle by the name of Rikuo."

"Another Yordle?" This intrigued Kennen.

"We shall go meet him then," Shen spoke and turned back to the shadows. "Come along Kennen."

"Thank you for your agreement" Akali seemed to whisper and Kennen could feel the man blush from where he was. In the next instant, all three had vanished from the room.


	2. The Long Road

Another light wave in the current sent Poppy's boat upwards again. Poppy lost her grip on the wheel for a moment before quickly recovering and miserably watching the water again. Travel is generally a pleasant time for her, but something about this trip simply rang with despair. Perhaps she was incorrect when Jarvan had questioned her about her eagerness task, perhaps it would have been easier to simply say "no" and have them find another individual to travel all this way, or it could be the sea sickness finally getting to her. Regardless, she was now on her mission and she was determined to complete it, no matter her personal objections.

Galio stood at the helm of the ship, unmoving and intimidating, or he would be, if Poppy knew he was truly a large teddy bear. It was a strange day she befriended the gargoyle, it was the same day she came to the League of Legends and the stone skinned beast introduced himself to her. It thanked her for being so strong and passing that strength on to him. Poppy had no idea what she had done but did not refuse the compliment. These talks sparked a friendship between a hulking guardian and a tiny ambassador.

Another wave passed by and Poppy's stomach churned once again.

"Dear lord…" She managed to speak before holding her lunch back. Her trip had so far taken three days and she had only passed the apex of Valoran. She still had to go about three days, one day and one night to reach Bildgewater. It seemed the further she traveled, the more accepting she became that water was her only fate. She must have been too preoccupied on steering because she did not even notice Galio come up behind her.

"Are you doing okay, Ambassador?" He spoke in his deep, soft voice.

"Yes Galio, I'm fine."

"You're lying. You're currently running a fever and your stomach is preparing to empty itself every thirty minutes."

"Did Durand give you the ability to see illness?"

"No, you are simply bad at hiding your condition." Galio smirked with a stone smile. "Go rest Ambassador, I will keep our direction true."

"Very well…" Poppy let go of the wheel, she had no idea how tightly she was gripping until now. "Wake me when you blow something up"

"Have a little faith Ambassador." Galio called as Poppy returned below deck to sleep. The ship Jarvan provided her with had the finest quality of comfort below deck. The bed was something out of dream to sleep on and she had every necessity she needed to remain content in her long sea journey. It took longer than most realize for Poppy to undo her armor playing and take her hair out of the large pigtails she kept it in. To Poppy, this seemed to take twice as long do to fatigue, but when she did finally flop into bed, she was gone in seconds.

Poppy has been the Iron Ambassador for four years now. She has remained true to her father's dream and worked close with Demacian officials in order to become a voice for all of Bandle City and keeps the relationship between the city states in excellent condition. She still fought in the League and felt like she truly made a difference in the political matters settled in the arena but, something was missing from her life. Poppy just figured it was her father. Without his constant admiration of her blacksmithing work, the craft seemed empty, though she still practiced it when she could. She had the finest of suits in both Demacia and Bandle City, but whenever she came home after a day of work, there was no one there to welcome her. No one to say "Well done" and… She missed human presence. Galio was her bodyguard and the closest thing she had to a companion but whenever she tried to hold a simple conversation with the sentinel, he would become incredibly confused or just leave out of disinterest. It is not his fault, he was not built to end loneliness he was built to end assassins. She wondered if Durand ever needed companionship or if the stone idol was enough to keep him sane, or perhaps the great inventor had some form of companionship aside from Galio.

"Who..." Shen opened with.

"Owns this?" Akali finished for him.

"It's huge!" Kennen added.

The three had come to the gardens of the man they were tasked with guarding, only to have their expectations blown away by what reality had in store. The house was larger than the temple that once held the Kinkou, and the gardens seemed to run for miles on end, all of it well cared for and budding with the flowers of autumn. A massive stair way led to the grand doors and the entire house was supported by decorated pillars.

"I want a house like this" Kennen laughed as the three ninja made their way up the stairs.

"This man… What does he do?" Akali questioned.

"He is a great speaker of the Ionian people. He has secured multiple trade routes in our favor and even managed to negotiate a trade alliance with Bildewater for selective goods only available through the Blue Flame Isles. His influence is far stretched throughout the entire land and any harm that comes to him will fall on our heads." Shen explained in his usual reserved tone.

"Why our heads? Why wouldn't they blame the assassins?" Kennen protested.

"Because it is our job to stop the assassins."

"Unless we're the ones who put the damn dagger in his back, I feel like some blame falls onto the assassin."

"Kennen." Shen stopped his questions. "Keep the balance at all costs and remember that you are Kinkou, no assassin will get past us."

"They won't even get through the front door." Kennen grinned under his hood as the three cleared the final steps to be greeted by heavily armored guards. They were some of Ionia's finest warriors, decorated in enough armor to stop one hundred Noxus grunts.

"Halt." One of them called. "Why have you come?"

"We are your master's protection for the upcoming peace talks." Shen answered.

"Reveal your faces." The guard shouted. The three Kinkou looked at each other with a matter of unease before Akali answered.

"We cannot do that." That sent off a trigger in the guards and they readied their pikes, aiming straight for the intruders.

"Oh please…" Kennen looked off to the distance, disinterested in the petty weapons. Without warning one of the guards thrust his pike at the little Yordle and in the next instant, Kennen was gone. Shen had his hands on his blade and Akali prepared her sickles. From nowhere, Kennen landed on the shoulder pad of the guard, his shuriken pulsing with electricity. "Think very carefully about your next move…"

"Enough!" A third party called from the doorway. A small Yordle had appeared where the once closed door was. His fur was grey and his beard was long and white. He was dressed in an emperor's kimono and hobbling around on an ancient branch as his cane. "Sergeant." The Yordle spoke to the man Kennen currently rested on. "These are our esteemed guests, you should treat them as such."

"Sir, they refuse to expose their identities."

"As they should, to a simpleton like you." The old Yordle spat as his guard and turned to the Kinkou. "Greetings my friends" He bowed. "I welcome you to my simple home."

"Simple?" Kennen questioned and removed himself from the guard's shoulder.

"Please come inside, there is much to discuss." Shen and Akali sheathed their weapons and followed the Yordle inside, while Kennen stayed a moment longer to lightly punch the sergeant in the shin plate he was wearing.

"Hey, lighten up. It's the season of love." He joked but the sergeant seemed less than amused as Kennen ran to catch up to his party. Shen and Akali were in the middle of experiencing the old one's grand hallway as he explained its history.

"…And this portion was a gift from an ancient band of Piltover explorers, they say it has technological powers to bestow on any who approach it."

"Does it work?" Kennen asked, lackadaisically placing his hands behind his head.

"Gods no. However, it is funny to watch my guards occasionally try to activate it."

"Um… Sir." Shen spoke up. "You never told us your name."

"Ah, of course!" The old Yordle slowly turned around. "I am the great Razin Kyuo, master silver tongues man of Ionia."

"Razin?" Akali spoke up.

"Our charge is one called Rikuo." Shen explained to the little Yordle.

"Of course, that is my son. He shall be joining us for dinner."

"Is your son a negotiator as well?" Kennen asked.

"No, he is a very successful performer. He performs at the opera every Sunday night." Then, the old Yordle continued his tour, as if that was supposed to make any sense what so ever. Shen, Akali and Kennen all exchanged glances before simply continuing onward with the tour.

It took several hours to cover every room in the manner of detail Razin wished. Even Shen had to admit his patience was tested. There were enough rooms to store an army here for eight months and still have rations to spare. There was a dancing hall, a musical theater, a library reaching to the sky, four different kitchens, ninety one beds with ample space to fill each one. An observatory, a green room, personal hot springs baths and more restrooms than any sports arena than any could imagine, to say the Kinkou were in awe was an understatement.

"And this is!..." Razin stopped his rambling about the house. "I actually have no idea what this room is for… Perhaps fitness or something" None of the Kinkou were currently paying much attention, they were all exhausted, bored or just hungry. "My Gods! Where are my manners? Are you three hungry?" A simultaneous groan came from both Akali and Kennen.

"Perhaps maybe… Just a tad." Shen tried to maintain his dignity.

"Of course! How could I be so foolish, head downstairs, I will meet you there, you remember the way right?" He asked without waiting for an answer and simply walked down one of the many, many staircases.

"Last one down is a swamp beast's behind!" Kennen shouted and all three ninja vanished out the window.

Razin put his kitchens to work and prepared a feast to end all feasts on the table. There was enough meat to feed the clan for years and more than ample supplies of bread, steamed vegetables to drool over and some of the finest wine one could imagine. All three were held as esteemed guests, despite not actually doing anything yet, but no one was about to object to the meal.

With the simple phrase "Dig in" Razin let loose the Kinkou on his dishes. Despite their hunger, each of the members ate with sophistication and decency, taking one piece at a time and keeping their hoods over their heads. Kennen had to work the hardest on this practice, as he was no older than a teenager when he was taken into the order but he still showed the manners of a scholar. They did not speak to one another, nor to any other guest unless it was to respond to a question; as if seemed the whole room took on this polite persona.

About half way through the culinary festivities, Razin stood at attention and beamed pride. "Masters Shen, Akali and Kennen," he called their attention. "May I introduce your charge and my son, and the one I trust you to protect, Rikuo." In a seemingly planned performance, the doors to the dining hall slowly swung open and in stepped a simply dressed Yordle, his fur was also grey but no beard to speak of. His nose was pink and youthful, his eyes seemed to reflect an intelligent mind and his hands were respectfully placed behind his back.

"Hello, esteemed Kinkou" His voice matched the dignified posture he currently held. All three of the warriors stood and bowed to their new charge before retaking their seats. "I am glad to be having three of the finest warriors ever to grace Ionia protecting me." He spoke, taking a seat opposite of his protectors.

"Will someone tell me why we're protecting him now?" Kennen abruptly spoke out.

"Kennen." Akali shot a death glare to silence the little Yordle.

"What my comrade means," Shen picked up. "Is your father did not explicitly tell us why you are the one we must protect you rather than him. Are we not holding delegations with Demacia to create a mutually beneficial partnership?"

"Oh my, apologizes, he will do that sometimes. He's so used to having everyone already briefed on the scenario he forgets some are not." Rikuo abashedly rubbed his neck. "No, you see, the delegations already took place."This put the three warriors at odds. "Ionia and Demacia will soon be allies, but it is not official yet. The Demacian woman will simply be here for a grand ceremony, it was part of the delegations."

"That seems like one hell of a trip to make for some ceremony… I hope you guys put together something life changing." Kennen chuckled at his own joke.

"Oh, I sure hope the ceremony to be as much." Rikuo said with an unconfident smile. "The Demacian ship will be here soon, are you charged with her protection as well?"

"You keep saying 'She'" Shen pointed out. "Do you know this woman?"

"No, only that it is a woman." All three Kinkou raised their right eyebrows in response to this.

"You are a bunch of cryptic people" Kennen mocked.

"We get that a lot, I do not know why…"

"Regardless." Shen cut through the awkward moment. "Kennen." And the Heart of the Tempest presented himself. "Make for the docks, wait for our charge. Akali, return to our training dojo, bring our warriors into the city and have them begin to find housing."

"Your warriors may stay here" Rikuo side noted.


	3. Welcome to Ionia

"Ambassador" Galio's voice came through Poppy's dreams and shot her out of bed. However, she moved too fast and her stomach did not move with her, Poppy had to stay still a moment longer to become readjusted. "Are you feeling better?" The stone sentinel questioned her.

"No… But I will be fine in due time. Did you need something?"

"I came to alert you as to our impending arrival time to Ionia."

"How close are we?"

"Only twelve hours."

"Good…" Poppy tried to stand up right and found her feet refusing to cooperate. "Um… I'll be up soon."

"Stay calm my lady, remain in bed and I shall inform you as we prepare to dock. I also brought soup." A fine thought, but Poppy would prefer to have anything right now besides something in her stomach.

"No, thank you Galio, I will not be eating." Galio did not question but rather, set the soup on her night stand table so she may par take of it if she ever saw fit to.

"Sleep well Ambassador."

Kennen rested on the stony docks with his head in his hand and his legs carelessly swinging below. It was nearly sunset and he had not seen a single Demacian ship, he had even checked all three docks across this side of Ionia. The shores matched the inland in terms of beauty, the water seemed to be the clearest in all of Valoran and the sunlight always seemed to bestow its beauty onto the glimmering tides. It was all very different than Bandle, but Bandle city seemed more or less like a dream now. He had not been back in years, he left for the Kinkou when he was merely a boy and now… He was nearly a man, by Yordle terms at least. It seemed so long ago he proved himself worthy of his title, all on a dare. A simple dare to run up a wall earned him the most honorable profession in all Ionia and he would not trade it for anything.

Another sunset painted ship docked, clearly Ionian, based on its sails and flower decorations, it was a fishing ship. Kennen started to wonder if this woman was even coming via boat… Perhaps she could fly! Could women in Demacia fly? He didn't know, at this point, his focus was so scattered he could have been thinking about how to mix butterfly magic and horse hairs.

"Greetings Kennen." A loud, imposing voice said directly above Kennen and fired the little Yordle to his feet. This sent the voice into a wild laugh before Kennen recomposed himself and found the enormous stone beast that was Galio, cheerfully smiling with his strange features.

"Great Ionian ghosts don't do that!" Kennen snapped at the fellow champion as Galio continued to wale at the joke he had played. "Yeah, okay, fine, laugh at the frightened little Yordle…"

"Come now, it was humorous."

"Yeah, a real knee slapper…" Kennen was obviously still bitter. "What are you doing here? Have you seen any other Demacian ships? I'm looking for an ambassador, woman, supposed to be meeting about some awesome ceremony."

"Ah, I believe I am currently in possession of what you are looking for." The gargoyle smirked. "She is currently sleeping, but I thought it best to dock and make the shore party ready for her arrival."

"Shore party?" Kennen looked confused.

"Was a shore party not prepared to meet the Ambassador when she arrived?"

"Um… No, just me?" He tried. "Though, to be fair, I've been waiting here for eight hours, so… Maybe I was supposed to organize something in my spare time…"

"That is not the normal procedure…" Galio looked puzzled. "Regardless, we have arrived and Poppy will be most pleased that we have."

"Poppy?" Kennen abruptly called at the recognition of a fellow champion. "She's the ambassador?"

"Her title is that of Iron Ambassador." Leaving Kennen feeling a little stupid for assuming it would be anyone else.

"Hey…" Kennen whispered, growing a nasty grin. "Can I wake her up?"

"It is not your duty, you need not trouble yourself." Galio quickly answered and attempted to return to his ship.

"Hey! No trouble at all, I got this, you stay here and enjoy the incredibly Ionian sunset!" Kennen spoke quickly and, despite his lack of understanding, Galio allowed Kennen to bolt onto the ship in search of the sleeping Poppy.

"… It is a beautiful sunset…" Galio said to himself and sat on the stone docks to watch the sun go down.

It took a few moments for Kennen to find the lower deck, but eventually he did find the stair case and make his way down to where Poppy currently rested. With all the stealth he could muster and more ninja acrobatics than could ever possibly be needed, Kennen slipped his way through the door and crept to the side of the grand bed in the room. Lightning began to form in Kennen's hands as he eagerly approached the bed aaaannnd….

"Good morning Poppy!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and sent static surging throughout the air. Poppy instantly awoke with complete terror on her face but did not make a sound. The static display lasted for about eight seconds and to Kennen, it was the most glorious thing he had ever put together but he was the only one laughing.

"Kennen…" Poppy said the moment he was done with his display. Her voice coursed with hatred and betrayal, and her eyes burned with the inferno of a thousand hells. "You have exactly four seconds to leave this room alive before I…" She planned to continue but Kennen had burst into a fit of laughter again, practically rolling on the floor and just about crying through his mask with tears of joy. Poppy didn't understand until she noticed herself in the mirror adjacent to her bed. Her long, graceful hair, usually done up, was now standing straight in the air, due to the vast amounts of static Kennen released.

"You look so amazing…" Kennen tried to continue but was interrupted by his own laughter. "Madam Ambassador!" He finished and continued right on laughing.

Galio watched as the sun finally fell below the sea line and the stars began to shine, one by one. Each seemed to hold its own amount of beauty, each was a story forming "I hope that I too, could join the stars in the noble pursuit of ever vigilance." He said to himself profoundly until his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shattering wood and glass. Kennen came hurdling out of the boat's star port window and would have continued flying for a very long distance, had Galio decided to not catch him. "You are foolish little Yordle, I presume you are aware of this."

"Absolutely." Kennen said, upside down and inside Galio's grip. "You should have seen her hair though" Kennen laughed again to himself at the mental image.

"The Ambassador's hair and your electrical abilities do not bode well together."

"Exactly!" He pointed out to his stone friend as his laughter died down. "It was funny though…" After that Galio placed the little ninja on the ground and the two awaited Poppy to exit the boat. It took considerably longer than expected but soon, Poppy did exit, in her full, battle ready regalia armor although her signature pig tails were missing.

"Is everything alright Ambassador?" Galio questioned.

"No," she answered in her dignified voice. "I cannot present myself to the ceremony like this! Take me to an Inn. Immediately. So I may fix my hair from the static currently plaguing it."

"As you wish." Galio bowed to Poppy. "Heart of the Tempest, please take us to the closest Inn."

"What? Why me? I'm just an extra body guard." Kennen protested.

"Because you are the one who ruined this for me, now you are the one who is going to help me fix it." Poppy's words seemed just about ready to fire out of her mouth as burning fire balls.

"Alright… Um… Kennen looked around the shops that decorated the docks. Inns were not the most common resource in Ionia as very few people were willing to make such an intense journey to simply visit there. Most either had friends or family to stay with, but in this case… "Ah, there's a bath house not too far from here!" Kennen triumphantly recalled.

"What about an inn? Beds? Food? I've been on a boat for the past six days!" Poppy seemed to be getting very flustered.

"Ionia doesn't have inns, they're a fairly mainland concept, most people without a home usually sleep in the street." Kennen explained to the appalled Poppy. "Sorry ma'am." Kennen tried.

"I…" All at once, it seemed that Poppy's emotion just left her soul. Her anger just dissipated and only a calm, cool ambassador remained. "Very well, take me to the bath house, and later something to eat."

"Alright?" Kennen said and led the large gargoyle and small ambassador onward. "Well, welcome to southern Ionia, quite a bit different than northern actually," Kennen became the tour guide as the three walked the streets. Very few people were out as of now, a human or two could be spotted in the distance, a Yordle riding a strange peddling vehicle down the road the night life in Ionia was essentially dead. "As you can see, no one is out and about like in Bandle or Piltover, Ionia likes its sleep. So we turn in fairly early into the night, that being said, most stores are open for the next three hours so we have time, the main tourist attractions around here are…" Kennen tried to think of anything interesting about this part of Ionia. "I think there's a large merchant area somewhere…"

"Wow. Well done esteemed tour guide." Poppy mocked him.

"Um, comments are best reserved for after the tour ma'am, thank you very much. Onward!" Despite Kennen's best efforts, the little village by the sea had very little going for it, as Ionia is still recovering from the massive damage done by Noxus invaders.

"And..." Kennen let his words build the suspense. "Here is our lovely bath house!" He waved his hands a little to make the effect more apparent. He got a roaring applause from Galio but Poppy just looked at him as if he was the least intelligent man in all of Valoran. "Thank you Galio, I'm glad someone appreciated my hard work."

"If it was not for your hard work, we could be half way to the ceremony by now." Poppy fired at him as she walked through the sliding paper doors of the bath house.

"I said I was sorry!" Kennen pleaded, following her in.

"I shall wait for you here." Galio called to Poppy and stuck a pose as he turned back into a living statue.


	4. Well That makes Sense

Poppy could not have imagined a better place than where she currently sat. The warm water was possibly the greatest feeling in the world and her savage hair had decided to subside for the moment. It seemed she was more stressed than she let herself believe as her entire body felt as if it was unwinding from the coil it once was.

Kennen was not sure how long his charge had been absent but he knew that he had been meditating for an unusual amount of time. He sat against a one of the paper walls, his eyes shut and his focus absolute, at least it was, until he felt concern grow in his stomach. The bath houses were indeed relaxing, but no one would have stayed in as long as Poppy had been gone. Without much cause to stay, Kennen stood from where he sat to meditate and took a walk into the silent Ionian night. Bandle seemed to never sleep, even when he snuck out at during twilight hours, Yordles ran through the streets with worry on their face and fear in their hearts. Ionia was not the same. It slept, when the mood rose all peoples retired to their homes and the city itself fell silent.

He let the scenery of the night sink in for a moment before noticing the one oddity in his serene night. Galio still stood outside, far too big for the bath house, he simply watched and stood guard, as a sentinel must do.

"Hey big guy" Kennen poked the gargoyles stone skin in a mocking way.

"Greetings Heart of the Tempest"

"Galio you know my name"

"We are guests here, I shall address you by your title."

"Well… Alright, though I prefer my name." Galio did not respond to that comment. "So… Poppy sure is taking a long time."

"She is under much stress." Galio answered, remaining as vigilant as he did before.

"Really? Is she that worried about some ceremony? Because that doesn't seem all that important…"

"It is to Demacia, and therefore, important to Poppy."

"What is this ceremony for? It must be something any of Demacia's negotiators could solve."

"No, Poppy alone could do this. This deal was struck with the Kyuo family, in order to cement the treaty between Ionia and Demacia, the Kyuo family wanted to make the matter personal, they wished to have some stake in the affairs of both Ionia and Demacia, so, great King Jarvan III struck a deal to have a Demacian noble marry the youngest heir to the Kyuo family name."

"Great, where's the noble woman?" Galio simply looked down at Kennen after the question. "You mean Poppy? Poppy's getting married?"

"That is the current state of affairs."

"Poppy can't get married, she'd bash her husband's face in the second he asked for quality bed time."

"You imply sexual activity?"

"Gee, thank you for putting it bluntly… Yes Galio, I mean Poppy would make a horrible wife."

"I agree."

"I know and… Wait, what?"

"Poppy is no home maker, the only family life she knew was confide to her father who perished when she was young. It would not bring the ambassador peace to be wed."

"Then why are you going through with this?"

"My personal feelings are irrelevant compared to what Demacia needs and Ionia needs."

"You're so stoic about this!"

"I am a gargoyle" Galio reminded the little Yordle.

"Maybe they could reopen delegations, maybe something better could be-"

"Kennen." Poppy's voice cut through the air. "That's enough." She once again adorned her standard armor, it shined in the moonlight with golden beauty and her hair was now far tamer, being placed back in their pigtails and she regained the only emotion she had when dealing with him: impatient. "My choices are my own Kennen, if you have a problem with them, keep them to yourself."

"But it's not your choice, that's what bothers me"

"I don't need your approval, I need your protection, now do I have it or not?"

"Of course you do." Kennen quickly answered, biting his tongue. "Come on, there's a noodles bar that stays up a little later than most."


End file.
